Lightman Legacy
by FriTik
Summary: Several years have passed in relative peace since the defeat of Myst. While there are a few problems here and there Rockman and Lightman have been enjoying digital life. However, nothing lasts forever... -Sequal to "A Navi Named Lightman" by Serenade of Light
1. Chapter 1

**So it's been a little while since I've updated this.**

 **I have my reasons, everything from school to being distracted by other projects but when I finally came back to this I came to a startling discovery.**

 **It needed to be majorly edited. I'm not sure why any of you kept reading honestly because I may be a bit too critical on myself but I was actually flinching while rereading chapters two and three.**

 **So I'm completely revamping chapters two and three and changing some of the original plot I had planned. Other parts will stay the same.**

 **Chapter one is virtually identical to the way it was before, I did make several edits though and added numerous details.**

 **Basically just sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Rewritten as of July 1st, 2017**

* * *

 _General POV, Rockman and Lightman's Homepage, July 22, 20XX…_

"Lightman, come on, you need to get up."

"I need ten more minutes."

"You know it's funny, you said the exact same thing ten minutes ago." Rockman narrowed his eyes at his brother who still attempted to remain in sleep mode despite his efforts.

When Lightman made no signs of getting up on his own, Rockman sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine be that way, but remember this is on you. OKITE." He said the command loudly.

Lightman suddenly jumped up straight, now wide awake, completely against his own will. He shook himself and glared at Rockman. "Was that really necessary?"

"I tried to do it the nice way." Rockman shrugged sourly. "Besides we have plans remember."

"Of course, I do!" His twin defended, "we were going to hang out with the gang, right?"

"Yeah and we're supposed to meet up with them in ten minutes so we need to get moving now." He explained patiently.

"Oh shoot, let's get going then." Lightman realized, now appearing ready to go.

"Honestly you have a clock program why don't you use it?" Rockman asked shaking his head.

"Because that's what I have you for." Lightman teased his brother as the pair vanished from the page.

* * *

In the years since the defeat of Myst the net and furthermore the world had been at relative peace. There were still viruses and a few navis who still caused trouble but there had been no major catastrophes. It had actually been somewhat boring for official net battlers but no one was complaining.

Besides even if there were no catastrophes that led to exciting combat there was always the Coliseum in net city. At least if you were to net battle there you did not have to feel worried about getting deleted.

Their friends from the Eon Net; Rei and Beam, had conveyed to them that repairs were going well. Even after everything Echo had managed to hold her people together and begun to rebuild their home. Lightman and Rockman had been quite surprised at its appearance. It looked like some sort of victorian style-net city hybrid.

In fact the most recent major event (for the twins anyway) was when Laika, Enzan, Blues and Searchman had discovered the truth behind their identities. The secret had been kept for multiple reasons ranging from ethical to personal, but thankfully it seemed to be taken fairly well. That didn't mean they were going to start broadcasting it to everyone though.

Their other friends both navi and human had no clue about the truth and there was worry that revealing it would cause some rifts in some of their friendships. So the truth about Hikari Netto and Saito stayed hidden to all but a few.

As the twins walked through internet city Lightman seemed to be uncharacteristically quiet. Rockman looked at him curiously. "Hey what's up?"

"Huh?" Lightman started as he was brought out of his thoughts, "Just thinking."

"Really? That's a first." Rockman joked.

"Ha ha. You're very funny." Lightman rolled his eyes, "I was just thinking it's weird how calm things have been. Think about it, we dealt with one threat after another and then nothing happens for years. I mean, not that I'm complaining about this, but when was the last time we saw Forte?" He questioned seriously.

"I guess it is a bit strange but should we really be complaining about that?" Rockman countered his argument. "Not fighting to save the world, our friends, the net, or all of the above is a good thing." He said the last part as if talking to a child.

"I know it is, like I said it's just weird now that I really think about the whole thing." Lightman shrugged.

"The fact that things have been peaceful for a while is weird? We both died and came back as net navis thanks to our scientist father and you think that things being overall calm is weird?" Rockman scoffed at his brother.

"Well when you put it like that…" Lightman rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Come on let's hurry up. We're already a bit late." Rockman said speeding up.

The navis in the twins friend group had not really changed over the years. Neither had the twins themselves for that matter. That just came with being a computer program. The human operators however had grown up quite a bit since their schooldays.

Yaito had managed to reach five and a half feet thanks to a growth spurt. Her hairstyle was more or less the same but was now significantly longer. Meiru had grown into a young woman. She wore her hair longer now but her personality had not changed too much. Dekao wasn't quite as round as before but he wasn't exactly skinny either. At least now he was taller so his weight fit his form better. Tohru had grown as well and now stood at a fair six feet. Dingo too, had grown and was roughly the same height as Tohru.

Their friends greeted them and the navis decided to head to the Net CIty coliseum for some fun and amusement via net battling (of course).

"Hey TomahawkMan," Lightman started, turning to his friend. "You up for a net battle?"

"Sure, but don't come crying to me when you lose." The other navi smirked.

"Oh, I won't." Lightman smirked back before his eyes widened comically as he realized his mistake, "Lose. I won't lose!" He quickly tried to backtrack and correct his mistake.

The other navi's and their watching net-ops sweat dropped at the seen as TomahawkMan laughed while Lightman insisted that the other navi knew what he had meant. Rockman let out a small laugh. Despite their rivalry they were still friends. Even if it wasn't completely obvious to a passerby.

The group soon got settled in to watch their friends' net battle. As they waited for their names to be called. They chatted about current events. One important one being that Meiru had got a new job.

"Really? You got a new job?"

Meiru face on the screen looked a little bashful, "It's just an internship."

"You said it was at SkyNet Industries right?" Tohru asked for confirmation.

"They can't be that important. I've never heard of them." Dekao stated. He had made it his business several years prior to know everything he could about things relating to new technologies.

"Well I've heard of it and it is important, right Glyde?" Yaito check with her navi to make sure she was thinking of the right company.

"Indeed Yaito-sama, it is SkyNet Industries your father has been speaking of in high regard as of late." Glyde confirmed for her.

"I've never heard of them either what exactly do they do?"

"They a bit like SciLabs in that they're pushing new technologies but they're newer and more willing to cooperate with corporations. From what daddy told me the man in charge is a bit young and eccentric but he's doing a pretty good job." Yaito explained.

"Huh, I wonder why I'm just hearing about them now." Rockman questioned.

"As Yaito-sama said, they are fairly new. They just started becoming known to the general populace a couple of weeks ago." Glyde explained.

Before discussions could continue an announcement started.

"Next up we have two veteran competitors! On one side we have Tomahawkman and Dingo!" There was a brief pause to allow the cheering to subside somewhat. "And on this side we have solo navi Lightman!"

The pair faced each other down Dingo's voice asked Tomahawk "You ready for this?"

"Do you even have to ask?' The navi asked his net-op rhetorically.

"BEGIN!" The announcing voice declared.

Lightman quickly formed his buster and fired off a series of shots, immediately putting Tomahawkman on the defensive.

As the other navi dodged Dingo slotted in a battle chip for Tomahawkman. The navi's tomahawk glowed and grew bigger. Dingo then slotted in area steel causing Tomahawkman to vanish from Lightman's sight.

Lightman eyes widened and he called out, "Sword!" the data collected and the glowing blade appeared on this hand and he swung it around just in time to meet Tomahawkman's strike.

The two stood in a stalemate for a moment, each straining against the other's' weapon. Tomahawkman however began to lose ground and he jumped backwards before he could lose his balance. He then came in swinging again this time towards Lightman's middle.

The smaller navi moved to parry the blow. This time, instead of straining against one another, the duelists pulled apart and swung in unison only to parry once again in a clash that rang with metallic like sound.

Lightman pulled back this time, he allowed his sword to vanish as he called out a different piece of battle chip data, "Cannon!" The weapon formed and he fired off a shot at Tomahawkman forcing the navi to roll out of the way to avoid being blasted.

Unfortunately for Tomahawkman, Lightman wasn't letting up, "Program Advance! Giga Cannon!" The much larger blast fired just as Tomahawkman was righting himself. Dingo came to his partner's aid slotting in a Guard Battle Chip protecting Tomahawkman from the worst of the attack.

"Tomahawkman, I think he's played offense long enough, let's put him back on the defensive." Dingo said to his navi.

"I agree!" Tomahawkman said and threw his tomahawk which narrowly missed Lightman as he slid to the side to avoid being hit.

As the weapon boomeranged back and Tomahawkman rushed to catch it the navi suddenly froze for half of a second and seemed to phase into and out of focus before he fell to his knees clutching his head in pain.

"Tomahawkman!" Dingo's voice sounded fuzzy, "Wh-*brzzt*-appe-*brzzt*-are yo-*brzzt*" Before his voice cut off completely.

Lightman who had been preparing for another attack froze first wondering if it was some sort of trick before realizing the truth and ran forward to help his friend.

In the stands the audience muttered in confused chatter. The duelers' friends were just as confused. "What just happened-de gutsu?" Gutsman asked in obvious confusion.

Tohru's face popped up on a screen next to Iceman, "We don't know but Dingo just lost connection to Tomahawkman. His PET isn't responding at all."

 _Something's very wrong with Tomahawkman_ , Rockman heard Lightman's voice through their link, _I think he's been cut off from his PET somehow. I don't know for sure though…_

 _How did that happen?_ Rockman asked sounding as confused and worried as he could through the strange link he and his brother shared.

 _I don't know but we should take him to SciLabs, Papa might be able to help._

Rockman nodded momentarily forgetting that Lightman couldn't see him. "Come on." He told his friends who looked over at him, "We should take Tomahawkman to SciLabs, maybe there we can figure out what's wrong." The others voiced their agreement.

Rockman looked back down to the coliseum floor as Lightman helped Tomahawkman back up and some help navis came out to see what they could do. He felt a twinge of melancholy at the fact that Lightman had just been voicing his thoughts on how calm things had been earlier.

Unfortunately, it seems that peace doesn't last forever.

* * *

 **And once again that marks the end of this chapter.**

 **I feel a bit guilty for pulling something like this after being gone for so long but I think I would be feeling considerably worse if I had kept what I had and tried to continue the story. Honestly I don't even know what I was thinking.**

 **Besides, I like to think that I have improved as an author since I started writing this so hopefully I can make it even better than it was before. Not to mention I only had three chapters posted before so I won't really be playing catch up.**

 **So as always if you have any constructive criticism I am open to it. The more I get, the more I will be able to improve my writing style!**

 **One last thing, for the month of July I plan on changing my update schedule. For this month only I will be updating on both Wednesdays and Saturdays. Speaking of which I plan to get the next chapter for this out on Wednesday so look out for that.**

 **Until then, see ya!**

 **~FriTik**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the rewrite of chapter two. This is nothing like the original chapter two and you should probably forget about the original chapter two. I plan on keeping some ideas from that but it's going to be done in a completely different fashion that does not involve me using OCs I have no idea what to do with.**

 **Also, I think this is the first time I have ever updated on a Wednesday, so that's kind of cool.**

 **So, this is essentially just continuing last chapter with no intermission.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _SciLabs, General POV…_

"You think a hacker did this?"

"The PET is free of viruses and has been for a long time from what I can tell. Nothing apparently happened on the net itself from what the navis have explained from their perspective so my logical assumption is, yes, hackers." Dr. Hikari explained with a sour note in his voice. Although it was not directed towards anyone in the room.

Net technology had been making leaps and bounds in the last several years, with business and industry beginning to take up the slack and help herald the way alongside SciLabs. The Net itself was changing as designs were updated and older technology was pushed aside for the new and improved versions.

In fact even PETs were being redesigned. With today's technology people would no longer have to "Jack-in" to connect to the Net, it would be a wireless connection. This was made possible by the already growing number of devices that had no requirement for wires in order to communicate with each other and with the Net.

But with these advances came more problems. For every upgrade that was designed, new viruses that were capable of bypassing these upgrades would shortly follow. Not to mention what the simulations showed would happen if a virus were to get into the wireless adapter while a navi was "linking-in" wirelessly. It would risk not only deletion but permanent damage to both the adapter on the PET and on the device.

Despite the virus problem, the thing that made Dr. Hikari grind his teeth the most, were Hackers.

Hackers had existed for years of course, but as time went on they got smarter, and more dangerous. Old technology was essentially an easy target for these kind of people.

It was not the fact that they were capable of doing such things that bothered Yuichiro, it was the fact that they caused chaos and problems for countless people for no reason other than the fact they could. The Net technician had no doubt that if he were to set his mind to such things he could accomplish them as well, but if that were true why was the reverse not true? Why couldn't these people use their obvious talents for the benefit of the world rather than for their own despicable games.

"Why target Dingo and Tomahawkman?" Meiru asked as the group processed Yuichiro's diagnostic. "I mean what could possibly be gained?"

"There are a few reasons really." Dr. Hikari pointed out. "For starters it's not exactly secret that those two have connections to SciLabs, and furthermore connections to the Net Savers. Anyone who have done their research could figure out the relation and target Tomahawkman as a way to get to one or the other."

"Or," He continued, "It could just be chance and that Tomahawkman is the victim of a random and cruel attack." As unlikely as that particular possibility was, one should always consider all of the options. Especially when dealing with a situation like this.

"But can you fix it?" Dingo finally blurted out. Yuichiro blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst before realising the young man had looked like he was on the edge of his seat in the emergency room waiting to hear about a matter of life and death.

"I haven't been able to get a proper scale of the damage to Tomahawkman programming but I feel confident that the PET itself should be in working order." He explained patiently. "From what I can tell it appears that whoever is responsible for this found a way past the firewalls and then changed wiped the memory and put it in factory mode. I'll need to check Tomahawkman's programming but if you just reinstall his information everything should be fine."

Dingo sighed in relief. "Thanks Dr. Hikari, I don't know what we'd do without you."

"It's no problem, really. I'm happy to help." He honestly was, he enjoyed helping others, with no amount of arrogance he knew he was smarter than most other people. The least he could do was help them with the problems they couldn't solve.

"Still I can't help but feel like something doesn't add up." Meiru pointed out and pulled out her PET, Roll's face appeared on the screen. "Roll, is Tomahawkman still stable? No change?"

"Mostly." The navi told her operator before elaborating. "He's able to move and talk but he kind of…" She searched for the right word. "Glitches. He'll be talking and then repeat a syllable a few times before finishing the sentence. Apart from that though, he seems fine."

Meiru nodded as though she had expected an answer like that. "Thanks Roll, could you keep us updated, okay?" When the navi gave her agreement Meiru put away the PET.

"I don't see the problem." Dekao commented. "Tomahawkman will be fine once his information his reloaded into the PET and the other navis don't have anything wrong with them."

"The problem Dekao," Meiru glared at him. "Is exactly that." She got looks of confusion from almost everyone save from Dr. Hikari and Tohru. Those two appeared to catch on to what she was saying.

"There's nothing to gain." Yuichiro murmured more to himself than anyone else. Despite that everyone heard him due to the close proximity of the room. What was the point of attacking Tomahawkman if there was going to be no further actions. Why stop at Tomahawkman, why not weaken the other navis who had operators? True it could all just be part of a nasty trick but why stop there?

"We can worry about that later." Dr. Hikari decided before picking up the PET and plugging it into his computer. "First let's get Tomahawkman reinstalled."

Even as he started the download that would reload the navi back into his PET he got a call from security.

"Dr. Hikari, Meijin-san is here to see you, he says it's urgent." The posted guard announced.

"Send him up, we're just finishing up here." Yuichiro told the man.

A few moments later Meijin arrived looking concerned.

"Meijin-san what is this about?" He asked the net saver. "If this about Tomahawkman everything appears to be fine."

"Tomahawkman?" Meijin didn't look too surprised but nodded along. "I'm glad to hear you fixed what was wrong, especially if it is what I think it is."

"What do you mean?" Tohru pressed looking confused. The other denizens of the room shared his expression.

"If it is what I think it is then Tomahawkman was disconnected from his PET, am I correct?" When he received a series of nods Meijin continued. "In that case it is my unfortunate duty to inform you all that Tomahawkman is just on victim among many. I'm glad to hear that you can fix it doctor, because their are a lot of people who are going to need help."

"Wait a second are you saying..?" Yuichiro trailed off unwilling to finish the sentence.

"That a hacker, or a hacker group attacked thousands of PETs and exploited a defect that allowed them to reset it to factory condition." Meijin explained discontentedly. "We're trying to find out what model numbers and what exact defect was exploited."

"So right now thousands of navi's are in similar state to Tomahawkman?" Yaito asked for confirmation.

"I'm afraid it's worse than that young lady." Meijin said sadly. "The defect was exploitable even if the PETs navi was inside of it at the time."

"Oh dang." Dekao muttered shaking his head. "That's messed up."

"The news doesn't get much better." Meijin continued. "While we were trying to solve that crisis a large number of viruses started attacking the telephone network making communication difficult, it's why I came here personally rather than called ahead. We're not sure if the attack is the result of the hackers or if another group attempted to take advantage of the chaos."

"What do you need me to do?" Yuichiro asked with determination in his voice.

"You, I ask to help solve the hacker problem. But I need Rockman and Lightman to help with the viruses. I assume they're listening in?" Meijin commented.

"You bet!" Lightman's voice came from the computer as a window opened up with his and Rockman featured. "We're ready for anything you throw at us."

"It won't be me doing the throwing but your enthusiasm is appreciated." Meijin commented. "You two are the only net saver navis we have that don't need a PET. If it is the hackers responsible for both the attack and the viruses then we can't risk sending Enzan or someone else. Therefore you two are best for the job."

"You can count on us!" Rockman told him as the window closed.

* * *

 **Not the longest chapter but I feel happier with this than I did with the original chapter two or chapter three.**

 **So, get ready for some action next chapter.**

 **I'll probably update Village Idiots on saturday and Gone Ghost next wednesday. Until then, bye!**

 **~FriTik**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, it occurs to me that this specific fic has existed for over a year, and I have all of two chapters posted for this story. I'm not sure how many of you guys are writers for this site but I can say that this should not be fact.**

 **To make up for this I'm going to focus a bit more on this story and my other non-Naruto stories for a bit. The next update for any Naruto story will be late October if I can help it. But considering some of my stories are moving slow due to writer's block, if I get struck by inspiration I'll switch focus until it runs dry. That is all I can say on the matter.**

 **Anyway to those of you who have stuck it out this long, to you I say congratulations and I'm impressed. Hopefully I can make it up to you all tenfold.**

 **Oh and not important but fairly amusing, I almost posted the original chapter three when updating this, thankfully I noticed pretty quickly.**

 **Without anything else to say, let's get to the chapter (finally).**

* * *

 _Lightman POV, Telephone Line Local Network…_

Lightman blinked as the light faded and he felt his form solidify once more. Despite the fact that he had been a Navi for the better part of a decade, he wasn't sure if he could ever get used to being converted down to code for transfer. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, just an unsettling one. It made him feel vulnerable, it was even worse when it was a wireless transfer.

With more and more technology becoming wireless, many Net based functions had begun going through changes to continue to accommodate to the fullest. A lot of PETs nowadays were being made to operate wirelessly as well as with the old "Jack-In" system.

It was mainly a peeve of his, but he felt safer knowing there was actually something physical connecting him to his destination rather than a bunch of signals and different types of waves.

He didn't have time to dwell on his own discomfort though because as soon as he and Rockman appeared it became very obvious why communications weren't working.

"That," His brother spoke next to him. "Is a lot of viruses." It was kind of needless to point out, but Lightman didn't say anything. He was kind of in a mix of awe and horror. Awe because this could break virus busting records, and horror because someone had the ability to create so many for this purpose.

The opposing forces were mostly made up of Mets, which would ordinarily be fine, Mets were some of weakest viruses. But there were a lot of them this time, and rather than spread out or working in groups, they seemed to just flow over every console point, process hub and security measure they came across.

"Since when do Mets move like this? Heck, when do _any_ viruses act like this?" Lightman most certainly did not say this in a tone of voice that could be thought of as complaining.

"Must be a new kind of Met." Rockman muttered activating a cannon chip. "Let's try cutting those numbers down to size before we get any closer, agreed."

"Sure." Lightman nodded activating a cannon himself. Buster's were useful but against this sheer amount of viruses it would be like trying to mow a lawn with a pair of scissors.

Moments later explosions began riddling the virtual field of viruses.

The viruses rather than doing the obvious, panic and either move towards their attackers or flee in terror away from two of most well known Navis on the Net, instead began to reorganize away from their former points of attack. From what Lightman could see it looked as though they were lining up, or perhaps a better description would be that they were forming ranks.

"Rockman, I think there is something seriously wrong with these viruses." Lightman told his brother in no uncertain terms.

"What gave you that impression?" The other navi asked even as he began slotting in more chips to Program Advance the Cannon and deal some more damage.

That was when the front row of mets began breathing fire and scorching everything in front of them.

"Forget I said anything, just clear the way so I have a clear shot." Rockman told him as his cannon increased in both mass and power, allowing him to take aim with it.

"Will do." Lightman nodded as he slotted in a Big Wave chip and let it loose over the the encroaching horde of flame spitting viruses.

As soon as the flames were doused and the former lines of viruses were in disarray as they scrambled to reform the ranks. Before the Mets could accomplish their goal Rockman fired his Cannon.

The burst of light tore across the digital terrain and slammed into the viruses in a manner that resembled a train plowing through snow. An entire swath of Mets were smashed into data fragments and spread further chaos throughout the legion.

Lightman was already moving even as the viruses once again attempted to form ranks. It was an odd change of pace from the normal virus buster he had been used to for his entire life. He certainly hoped this didn't become a standard because while he was sure that he and his brother could handle it, he wasn't sure how many other net battler's would have the capability to do so.

He quickly activated the Wide Sword chip as he was running allowing the glowing blade to form from his was always an interesting sensation, also very cool. On the one hand he could still feel his actual hand, but he also had a giant glowing sword coming out of his arm, which was awesome.

Just as the frontline of Mets finished reorganizing Lightman slashed horizontally through them, turning them into data fragments. That gave him a bit of maneuvering room to switch chips and allow him to attack.

He gave a brief nod to acknowledge Rockman as he ran up beside him using another Canon chip against the army of Mets.

"How are they able to coordinate themselves so quickly?' Rockman asked desperately as the Mets quickly began trying to surround them. They were able to keep them at bay, but the sheer numbers was making it difficult.

"I don't know, maybe they have a commander or something?" Lightman suggested swing a long sword in a deadly digital arc, annihilating another half dozen Mets. The excitement was beginning to wear off only to be replaced with the frustration of repetition. Oh, he could come up with various ways to defeat the viruses but it still boiled down to the fact he was killing the same enemies over and over again.

"Yeah, but where would the commander be?" Rockman asked as he used a Steal chip to literally knock the viruses back.

"Back of the army? Or maybe the middle." Lightman suggested as he swung the long sword once again.

"In that case, keep them busy for a minute I'm going to try getting a better vantage point." Rockman told him. With a brief reprise from the attack as his brother took the initiative, Rockman used a water tower chip to propel himself into the air allowing him to see the entirety of virus legion.

Seeing it from above gave Rockman a better idea of just how long this was going to take if they did it the conventional way. Despite the massive amount of viruses that the two navis had manages to destroy, there were still hundreds if not thousands more. Trying to identify a commander or something similar to one was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Lightman didn't stop when his brother came back down, instead he just asked. "Did you see anything."

"Nothing, but there are so many of them it probably doesn't mean much. We're going to have to push forward and keep looking. Every little while use a water tower or a fire tower to get a better view of them. Keep an eye out for any that look different." Rockman explained his plan.

"Gotcha." Lightman said and used a cannon to clear the way before charging forward into the midst of the viruses.

* * *

 _Rockman POV, Fifteen Minutes Later…_

When Rockman finally saw the commander, or whatever it was, he felt relief flood through him. As he had been battling his way through the army the Mets had displayed a concerning amount of elemental battling techniques, from turning the ground to ice or creating small floods, things he had never even considered possible for something like a Met.

The "commander" was wholly unimpressive and not much different from its fellow Mets. Only two things set it apart from the rest, for starters the obvious, it had a blue helmet instead of a yellow one. And secondly instead of the normal Plus symbol on the helmet it had an odd insignia with a sword in the center and something resembling wings creating a circle around it.

He made note of the insignia in case it was a calling card for whoever sent these viruses, some people just had to let their victims know who had caused them problems. He also made a note to lay into them when he found them, or at least let his brother have a go at them first.

Shoving a met out of the way he used a Shotgun chip and fired at the blue helmeted virus.

The "commander" obviously realized it had been noticed and shrunk into its own helmet to protect itself. As the attack harmlessly bounced off the virus popped back up and the ground around it began trembling and breaking apart underfoot.

Rockman growled in annoyance, of course out of all the Mets the leader was going to be the crafty one among them. So rather than going for another ranged weapon he activated a long sword.

Jumping from chunk to chunk of the now dodged terrain he was quickly on top of the blue Met and already swinging downward. The little virus panicked but its own attack had made it so that it didn't anywhere for him to go.

The sword tore through the virus, scattering it into data fragments and Rockman sighed in relief as the legion of viruses all seemed to free.

Of course that relief quickly turned to fear as they all huddled down under their helmets and began making an ominous beeping noise in a ripple effect, spreading from where Rockman now stood.

Realizing what was happening Rockman quickly activated an advanced guard chip and hoped his brother had the state of mind to do the same as the Mets began exploding in a hailstorm of fire and shrapnel.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter. Kind of a cliffhanger, so I hope you'll come back for the next one.**

 **I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry for not updating last week. That was the result of a combination of writer's block and just generally being busy. It'll probably happen again considering I have college application to deal with this month and an SAT retake next month. I do hope to get an update out each week for the rest of the month though.**

 **So next week I'll probably update Gone Ghost and after that it's time to go back to my roots on this site and finally update something I've been putting off for almost a year.**

 **Until next we meet, farewell!**

 **~FriTik**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again, I've finally returned again!**

 **Long story short, time got away from me with all the stuff I'm working on right now and I've mostly been updating at half the speed I should be so sorry about that, this is actually maybe the fourth time I've updated a story since my last posting on this specific one.**

 **Also, a bunch of games I wanted released one after another and I started playing them and then I got back into Pokémon which somehow managed to lead me back to Megaman/Rockman…**

 **It's complicated.**

 **Speaking of which Megaman 11 is finally a thing?! Only took them what? Eight years since the last game? Hopefully they don't screw it up.**

 **But anyways, new chapter is here! And good news, it is nearly twice as long as the last chapter! All you have to do is worry about enjoying it, I have to deal with the rest of it.**

 **Without further delay, let's begin!**

* * *

 _Rockman POV, Telephone Line Local Network…_

Rockman groaned as he pulled himself out of the rubble pile he was in. Thankfully his shield had taken the initial brute force of the blow, unfortunately there was enough power left to knock him around more than he was comfortable with. Taking a moment to collect himself, he then stood up and surveyed the damage to the area.

He winced as soon as he got a good look. The damage was horrendous, heck, there were entire sections that were completely missing! Just gaping holes in the world with nothing within, just a gaping maw in the data leading into nothingness, scary.

On the bright side the viruses were all gone, not a single one was left after that final showing, on the downside, their work was obviously done, even if they weren't still around afterwards. Hopefully they wouldn't have to deal with any viruses like those anytime soon, they had to figure out a way to beat them, without all of them blowing up afterwards.

Still, with the viruses gone, that meant that repairs could start and hopefully the phones would be working again, even if it took whoever got sent to make repairs a bit longer than would have been hoped. At least there hadn't been a Net Navi leading the attack, that would have made the fight a lot harder, with both a proper opponent as well as a bunch of viruses that could use some sort of watered down form of Battle Chips.

While looking over the mess Rockman realized something, or rather _someone_ was missing from the seen. His eyes went wide with panic and he ran forward towards where he had last seen his brother before he had engaged the so-called "commander" virus.

"Lightman!" He called out, hoping that he would answer. He should have found a way to let his brother know when he engaged that lead virus, that way they could have at least been in the same area, he had managed to get some warning, Lightman had gotten no such luck.

Rockman stopped in the midst of several fizzling chunks of solidified data, jarred loose from the force of the explosion. He looked around desperately, seeking to catch a sign of light blue. When no such color present itself he cupped his hands around his mouth and called out again, louder, this time. "LIGHTMAN!"

His voice echoed across the now empty digital terrain and Rockman began to feel the sense of panic growing worse. The tightness in his chest began to get uncomfortable as he struggled to remain calm. He took a deep breath and cupped his hands to shout again when he heard a faint sound echo back to him after his own cry had faded.

Pinpointing the direct of the sound he ran off towards it, full speed. It only took him a few moments to reach the location but it felt far longer, even with his internal clock indicating the exact time that it had taken him to reach the spot.

He found himself at the edge of one of the giant holes and the panic began to blossom again, he shoved it down, struggling to remain calm. "Lightman!" He called his brother's name once again, trying to keep it as clear as possible, without letting his worry boil over into it.

"Down here!" His brother's voice called back, from below the edge of the ridge. He was very clearly having a much harder time remain calm in this situation, a quick glance over the edge revealed why.

His brother looked to be in good shape overall, a slight singe covered his suit in places but other than that he didn't seem to be physically damaged. Lightman's real problem seemed to be the fact he was struggling to hold onto an oddly geometrical ledge that seemed to run around the edge of the drop before it eventually fell off into nothingness.

"Hold on a second!" Rockman called down to his brother, "I'll help you up!"

Lightman chuckled weakly, "Oh don't worry, I'll just be hanging here." Another weak chuckle which quickly ended as the lighter blue Navi glanced down, "Could you please hurry though? I think there used to be more ledge below me but I don't see them now."

Rockman nodded understanding the severity of situation. His brow furrowed in thought, he didn't want to risk using a chip that would affect the terrain for fear of making the damage worse and making Lightman's situation all the more precarious. That left him stuck to the handheld battle chips, which unfortunately almost solely consisted of weaponry.

The cannon and other gun chips would be completely useless in this situation, most of the elemental attacks too. As for the melee weapon chips… actually maybe that just might work, it was risky but he didn't have many other options right now.

"Hold on!" He told Lightman, ignoring the sarcastic and clearly nervous response, "I'm going to come down on the ledge and pull you onto it, then I'll boost you up and you can pull me up then."

"Sounds like a plan!" His brother announced even as the wall near his feet seemed to fall apart into pixels.

"Don't move!" Rockman warned as he activated the sword chip and carefully swung himself over the cliff, stabbing the glowing blade into it to both steady and slow his descent to the lower ledge.

He slid down faster than he intended and nearly lost his balance, thankfully his sword anchored him into the wall where it was impaled. He sighed in relief and carefully lowered himself and reached out to grasp his brothers hand.

Lightman saw this and quickly made to grasp it, nearly losing his remaining grip on the difficult to grasp with Rockman there to help he was able to pull himself up onto the small ledge. His brother let out a quick relieved sigh, pressing himself against the wall.

"Okay climb up on my shoulders, and pull yourself up." Rockman directed, keeping his sword activated.

"Hold still." Lightman warned, "I'll try and be careful." Rockman gave a grunt of acknowledgement as Lightman pulled himself up onto his shoulders. There was a slight increase in pressure when his brother pushed off and grasped the edge of the pit, but Rockman let his shoulders sag a bit anyways when he had done it. Now that his brother was safe he just had to pull himself up, normally this height wouldn't be a problem but with the shortness of the launchpad he wouldn't be able to gain the proper height.

He glanced up to see his brother reaching down but it was obvious he couldn't quite reach, when Lightman voiced such he also suggested the solution. "Can you jump a bit? I should be able to reach you then." He solidified this statement by reaching his other hand over the edge so he could make sure to catch his brother.

An uncomfortable fuzzing sensation reached his feet and he didn't need to look down to know the edge had begun to dissolve, he took a deep breath and deactivated his sword and quickly hopped up, making a grab for his brothers hands.

Lightman caught him as he said he would and then began scrambling backwards trying to pull him over the edge of the hole. When they were both on solid and safe ground they sat down hard and relaxed for a moment.

"Wha… what was with this that explosion? Lightman managed after a moment.

"I found the lead virus, when I deleted him the rest of them all kind of just…" Rockman waved his hand in a gesture at the destroyed terrain around them.

"Blew their tops?" Lightman suggested.

"Yeah, that." Rockman nodded. "I hope we don't have to deal with viruses like that again, at least until we can figure out how to beat them without them all exploding."

"Good idea." Lightman agreed pulling himself to his feet as Rockman did the same. They looked out over the horribly damaged network space around them. "Talk about fatalistic loyalty." He muttered.

Rockman nodded in agreement even as his thoughts trailed elsewhere. He stood thinking for a moment before he spoke up. "I don't get it."

"What do you mean?" Lightman asked oblivious to the problem.

"Well first there's the hacker attack on the PETs, then the virus's here, except that might not be related, but it's still an uncomfortable coincidence." he paused to let that sink in. "But the virus's, they could have done that at any time, why wait until after I destroyed the leader? They could have done that before anyone else got here and been done with it. Why make a big showing with the elemental attacks and everything?"

Lightman looked troubled now that he had explained out his line of thinking. "Maybe whoever sent them expected an official net battler to be sent and wanted to try taking us out. Or maybe the commander panicked when you were about to delete it and decided to be a sore loser."

"Maybe…" Rockman conceded but decided he would bring his concerns up when they got back to Scilabs. "I can't help but feel this is just starting."

"Oh great, I did jinx it didn't I?" Lightman sighed and got a depressed look on his face, clearly thinking of their earlier conversation about threats they had to take care of.

Rockman chuckled and patted his brother on the back. "I'm sure it's not your fault Lightman, let's get back though and let everyone know what happened."

"Right." Lightman agreed

* * *

 _General POV, Scilabs…_

"I see, thank you for dealing with viruses at least, things would have been worse if they had gotten away, I'm you two are alright." Mejin told the twin Navis when they were finished reporting what had happened.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to stop their plans completely." Rockman apologized again.

"Without you it probably would have been worse, they damaged one part of the telephone lines, a large portion unfortunately, but likely they would have done more damage if you hadn't stopped them there." The man paused with a troubled look. "But you said these viruses were using special attacks?"

"Yeah." Lightman answered this time. "Like some kind of watered down form of battle chips."

"Well that gives me a lot to think about." Meijin sighed and shook his head. "Nevertheless well done, and I'll let the others know to keep an eye out for any more viruses like that."

"Make sure to tell them to try and deal with as many as they can before they delete the leader." Rockman warned. "There are way too many to destroy all of them but if you cut down the numbers a bit you might be able to limit the damages."

"Thanks for the tip." Meijin agreed with a nod and slight smile. "I'll let you two know if anything else comes up." And with a quick goodbye to the twins father and NetOps in the room, he was gone.

With their duties dealt with, Lightman turned to their father. "How's Tomahawkman?"

Dr. Hikari blinked in surprise at the sudden change in subject. He quickly answered though, "He's doing fine I repaired the holes in his program that resulted from the disconnect, but we still haven't been able to identify the defect in PETs but I'm working on it. he's going to be staying on the SciLabs system until then though."

"Guess that means we can finish our match then." Tomahawkman told Lightman inside the net.

"Well we'll see if you can keep up without your battle chips, but I'll make it even, I'll fight you with both my hands tied behind my back." Lightman smirked at the larger Navi.

"Oh you are so going down!"

The other Navis and even some of the NetOps just sighed, some things seemed to never change.

* * *

 _General POV, Unknown Location…_

Four figures sat around a table watching the battle between Rockman, Lightman and the swarm of viruses. The video continued until the viruses detonated, at which point the feed completely cut off.

"Well that could have gone better." The figure at the far end of the table, the leader of the team, stated.

"The virus works," a skinnier figure to his left pointed out, "even if it was destroyed the concept definitely works."

"Unfortunately, that was our only working prototype!" The third figure, and the only feminine one, snapped at him in an angry tone.

"Ah, but we have the blueprint still, besides if we need more resources we can just have Lurch go and get them right buddy?" the skinny figure asked the final member of the group.

"Hrm." The last and largest figure grunted, his bucket-like helmet rattled slightly with the sound.

"See, he's got it covered!" The previous speaker laughed. "You shouldn't worry so much Reaper."

"I worry because failure is not an option, Hermes." The woman glared across the table at him, her features hidden by her mask.

"The Commander knows things like this take time, besides, doesn't he have his own project right now?" Hermes commented with disinterest.

"Well the Commander isn't here right now is he?" The leader mentioned. "Therefore we should do our best in his absence to show our own merit rather than rely on him."

"Exactly sir," Reaper nodded as Hermes crossed his arms and sighed.

"It is regrettable the Swarm Virus was unable to achieve its mission but we can't expect every plan to work, especially at this stage. Therefore we must do our best to make sure as many as possible to work." the leader explained. "For starters, who were the two… Navis that stopped the virus?"

Hermes flipped open a device on his wrist and tapped a few glowing keys and two new images appeared on the view screen. "Rockman EXE and Lighman EXE both designed by Dr. Yuichiro Hikari, one of the leading experts in Net technology. Rockman EXE has a notably longer record that Lightman EXE but he was made first to serves as his son's Net Navi."

"The swarm got beat by a kid and his chat-bot?" Reaper asked skeptically.

"Hardly just a chat-bot, that Navi and his NetOp took down multiple terrorist organizations during their time together." Hermes explain as the information fed itself directly to the screen behind his helmet even as it did so to the big screen. "And the kid's not involved anymore, he died about ten years ago now."

"Finally got in over his head?" Their leader suggested.

"You would think, but no. A heart disease called HBD, apparently the family has a history. After that Hikari designed Lightman EXE. Maybe a coping mechanism or something. But anyway, both are part of the official net battlers group, and have certainly made a name for themselves after defeating a group called Myst." Hermes finished going over the key points. "Put simply, I don't think we should underestimate them."

"They obviously have combat experience." Reaper mused as Lurch listened mutely. "We're going to need to try and isolate them from each other, they must have become used to working together by now."

"They still might be difficult to defeat." The leader mused.

"Hey maybe we should get Navis." Hermes suggested, only half joking, "They could be useful, I can call mine LightningMan EXE and he'll use the powers of electricity to move super fast and shock people!"

He was met with deadpan looks from the rest of the table. Their leader just shook his head and got up to see what he could salvage for a new Swarm Virus, Lurch just lumbered off to do whatever it was Lurch did.

"If the Commander was here, he'd slug you for that joke." Reaper said conversationally.

"Good thing he's not here then." Hermes shrugged getting up.

"The walls have ears, you know how paranoid he is!" Reaper called after him but Hermes waved off her concerns. Reaper sighed but got up from the table and walked up the screen with the images of Rockman and Lightman still on it.

She noted that they looked pretty similar, probably used the same template or something. "Bah, they don't look like much, how could two tiny little Navis be that big a problem?" She muttered to herself before turning to go about her duties.

Reaper didn't know it at the time but she was going to be eating those words.

* * *

 **And I feel like that's a good spot to end the chapter.**

 **This is a cast of villains I can work with, mainly because I came up with these guys a** _ **long**_ **time ago and have them flushed out and have purposes in the plot for all of them rather than just shoving them in at the last minute because I don't know what else to do.**

 **That's essentially what happened with the original chapter three way back when. None of those OCs were supposed to last past that chapter but I didn't know how to get rid of them without risking my K+ rating.**

 **But now that my life is beginning to stabilize, updates should be able to return to their regular schedule. And this story should be getting more chapters soon so look forward to that. At least one more in the next four weeks!**

 **This story hasn't gotten too many reviews, so I'll say this, if I get four reviews for this chapter I'll respond to them next time. But until then, I'll be seeing you!**

 **Bye!**

 **~FriTik**

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**As was foretold, by me, I have updated in four weeks!**

 **Admittedly there was a distinct lack of updates on other stories during the past four weeks but that is besides the point!**

 **Sorry about not posting this yesterday, something went horribly wrong with the internet.**

 **Anyway, the update is here in a semi-timely fashion and I'm quite proud of myself for it. But moving on from my own pride, am I the only one who finds themselves frustrated with fanfiction at times?**

 **For example, this fandom, Megaman (and/or Rockman), the updates on fics these days are few an in between, most of the best fics have either finished or not been updated in years and to top it all off half of the ones that do exist… let's say they leave a lot to be desired.**

 **I mean, it's not dead yet at least, with the new show this year as well as Megaman 11 but a lot of the non-classic stuff like EXE, X, Legends, it's all being left in the dust and that worries me, one of the reasons I'm so determined to see this story through to the end is because I want to help keep EXE alive.**

 **Well, with that out of the way, it's time for the story, not to much action this time, mainly just setting the stage so to speak.**

* * *

 _Meiru POV, Skynet Industries HQ…_

"Okay, stay calm, it's just your first day interning, it's not like a job interview or anything, you already have the internship, it's just the first day. Everything is going to be just fine." Meiru told herself as she watched the numbers on the elevator increase.

Fifth floor, sixth floor…

"You really need to calm down." Roll said from her PET, "You've had this conversation with yourself five times now."

Meiru shifted uncomfortably, "I know, it's just well, it's one thing knowing you're going to do an internship at a big company, it's another thing actually being here, what if he doesn't like me and wants someone else? What if I can't get the things I'm assigned done." She stressed to her navi, listing just a few of the problems she had already considered.

Tenth floor, eleventh floor…

"You're just starting out as intern Meiru, even if they do decide to offer you a job eventually, you won't be doing much for the time being, maybe some filing and getting coffee and donuts." Roll pointed out.

That calmed the nerves a bit but Meiru felt a bit disappointed, her navi had a good point but she was hoping that she would be able to do more than just that. Technically she was still in college but this was her first chance to get some real world experience. Although her hopeful profession wasn't exactly exciting most of the time considering it would mostly center around programming.

Yeah, she had decided to go into Net Science.

Well, she was still studying music a bit and she always enjoyed it but she had felt like she needed to do something else, there were hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of people who aspired to be musicians. But despite its prevalence in today's society, Net Scientists were in surprisingly high demand.

That was part of it of course, but there was another reason, she didn't like to talk about it when people asked her why she was aiming to become a net scientist but ti was still there in the back of her mind every time someone brought it up.

Netto.

Sixteenth floor…

It hadn't been the biggest part of Netto's personality, not like net battling or helping people or anything like that. But wanting to be a net scientist was something that had never changed about him as long as she knew him. She figured that since he didn't get the chance to do it, then she would do it, for both of them.

It wasn't like becoming a Net Scientist steered her away from her own lifelong dream. Music wasn't a career for her, it was a passion, something she cared about deeply. Something that she could potentially make a career from, but also something that she could continue to enjoy and felt she would enjoy more, if it weren't a part of her income.

Twentieth floor... *DING*

She jumped when the elevator stopped, she had gotten a bit lost in her own thoughts. Straightening herself and quickly running her hand over her hair to make sure it was straight, she walked out of the elevator and into the hall.

It was fairly impressive, it had an ornate look to it with a tile floor and pillars designed to look like polished stone, she doubted they actually were as it didn't seem like good architecture strategy but it didn't seem like an important enough question to ask on her first day of work, or rather first day of internship.

At the end of the hall was what she could only call a lobby, it was smaller than the one downstairs in the main entry of the building. It had the same stylistic architecture as the hallway outside. Despite all that, it was kind of on the smaller side, that made sense since it was on the top floor of the building after all. It was probably about five meters or so long and maybe seven meters wide.

Apart from another door on the far side of the room, it was fairly barren. There was a desk for the lobbyist and a set of three chairs and an end table in the corner. Both sets of furniture were made primarily of metal and seemed out of place in the general aesthetic of the room.

She walked up to the lobbyist (or maybe she was a secretary?), a woman older than her who seemed completely immersed in her work. Meiru walked up to the desk and waited, and coughed lightly, hoping to attract the woman's attention sooner rather than later.

Eventually the lobbyist finished the paper she was working on and looked up at Meiru expectantly, "Who are you and do you have an appointment?"

"I'm Sakurai Meiru, I'm supposed to be interning here." She announced herself quickly, already she was feeling her nerves start to fray again. Logically she knew there was nothing to be nervous about but she couldn't help herself now. Hopefully once she had some time to get used to being here she wouldn't have to fight to keep herself calm and collected in front of the people she was working for.

The woman behind the deck turned on the monitor of her computer and quickly ran a search, Meiru stood there awkwardly silent for a few minutes as the lobbyist looked for her information. "Ah, here you are, I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait for a bit, Mr. Obihiro is in a meeting right now."

Meiru let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Alright, I can sit over there right?" She gestured to the corner of the room where the chairs were gathered. The woman behind the desk nodded and Meiru took a seat. There weren't any magazines or anything really so she was going to be there doing nothing for awhile it seemed.

* * *

 _General POV, Scilabs Local Net…_

"I'd forgotten just how much I hated meetings…" Lightman complained as he and his brother logged back into their homepage. They had just been attending another Net Officials meeting for an status report and general update on both the fallout and the investigation of the incident the week prior.

"We don't have to go to them that often." Rockman pointed out. "But with everything that happened last week they're kind of a requirement right now." He thought for a moment, "And probably for the near future too."

"I know why we need to go to them." Lightman said as he went over to his side of the homepage (technically his side that is, there wasn't a set boundary but each brother tended to one side or the other) "I'm just saying that they're almost always boring and I hate them."

"Only almost always?" Rockman asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"We've been to a few that were exciting." Lightman admitted, sitting down. Rockman considered for a moment before his brother elaborated for him. "Normally the ones where we were attacked by the evil organization of the week."

"Okay, we didn't have to fight the bad guys that often back in the day." Rockman pointed out. "Sure they showed up more often than they have the past few years, but we had moments of peace."

"Exactly!" Lightman exclaimed, "And during those moments we didn't have to go to meetings!"

Rockman chuckled even as Lightman backtracked to something his brother had said. "Did you really just say "back in the day?" you make us sound old." He asked with a bit of shock evident in his voice. "No seriously, how old do you think we are?"

"Twenty." Rockman replied without thinking before straightening up and staring with wide eyes at his brother's mirrored expression.

"Oh no, we _are_ old!" Lightman cried dramatically, he was over exaggerating it a bit but now that he was actually thinking about it he wasn't sure how to feel. Sure the twins had been celebrating their birthdays but they hadn't actually considered the fact they were technically getting older.

"I guess so, I'd never really thought about getting older, I mean it's not like there's a maturity factor and we don't really _need_ to grow on the net." Rockman thought out loud. They were already two of the strongest Navi's around, looking older would be more for aesthetic than anything else. Not to mention existing as data kind of made the need to grow and expand your knowledge a tad irrelevant.

"It makes sense I guess, I mean we're used to being on the Net, remember when we ran into Laika and Enzan while we were using our Copybots? They were older too, but everyone on the net doesn't exactly get older." Lightman commented.

"Well it doesn't really matter." Rockman said with conviction, getting back to the original topic. "We might not have to fight terrorists groups as much as we used to but we'll beat whoever hacked the PETs just like we beat them before."

"Yeah!" Lightman cheered before looking downcast. "We kind of need to find them first though."

"That's kind of a given Lightman." Rockman pointed out.

They still didn't have a lot of information about who was responsible for the hack. As far as they could tell multiple PET models had been afflicted, as long as they had been actively connected to the Net at the time. It didn't matter if they were Jack-in models or wireless, as long as they had a connection they could have been targeted, if anything that made things slightly more nerve racking.

It meant that the only reason that more PETs weren't reset wasn't because the hackers couldn't get in but because they had limited themselves for their first attack. This made the Net Officials all the more determined to find the ones responsible. Unfortunately they didn't have much to go on, no announcements or claims, no new powerful Navis making an appearance. The only thing they had was the weird symbol Rockman had seen on the "commander" virus from the army that attacked the telephone system.

They had run several searches on the image and despite similarities to other images there was no exact match that they could find. Even the more similar insignia's had no relation to the Net apart from being something that could be found with any given search engine.

It was frustrating to say the least.

It wasn't all bad news though.

On the bright side most of the Navi's who were lost when their PETs reset were able to be recovered. Some of them had backups of earlier versions saved somewhere and others were like Tomahawkman and weren't actually on their PET when it was reset.

Speaking of Tomahawkman, he had been returned to his PET, with a few upgrades in the firewall protections other securities, courtesy of Scilabs. Rockman wasn't sure how well they would work, but the more secure they could make their friends the better he felt.

Between the two of them, they felt the worst part was probably the waiting. Either waiting for the Officials to make a breakthrough and find a lead to follow up on, or for this new group to make a move so they could get there and stop them, and hopefully get some answers in the process. Who were they? What was their goal? Could they be reasoned with?

Until then all they could do was wait.

* * *

 **And thus ends chapter five.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, hopefully either by the end of this month or early next. But it is happening in the short term rather than the long term, I can promise that.**

 **Also, I'm bringing in a character from the games, you may already recognize who it is but if not, more will be revealed next chapter. If your confused about what this story follows, games or the anime, Serenade of Light claimed that it followed the anime acting on the assumption that they were still brothers.**

 **Nobody reviewed last chapter, so there's nothing left to say relating to that other than I hope someone reviews this time. I like getting reviews, as do most authors I assume.**

 **Well that's about all this time, I have some other stories that are demanding my attention for the next few weeks, so until then my friends!**

 **~FriTik**

 **R &R**


End file.
